Inmortal
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Re-upload. Vampiric AU. Fai/Kurogane, con cameo de Sakura. One-Short? "No tenía claro si existía un Infierno en donde pagar sus pecados, pero si existía, no podía ser peor que la vida que ahora llevaba."


**Inmortal**

By Ireth Isilra

_(TRC no me pertenece)_

* * *

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Corrió y corrió pero ya era tarde, su destino parecía estar escrito en piedra y aunque siguiese corriendo hasta el final de los tiempos, jamás podría escapar de él. Lloró y lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas; pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no existía vuelta atrás.

Había dejado ese torbellino de mentiras al que algún día habla llamado hogar, con la esperanza de encontrar algo mejor, pero sólo había logrado hundirse en las aguas de un oscuro y profundo mar de las cuales no habría de zafarse así de fácil.

Fai jamás imaginó que la propuesta que le había hecho el alto y atlético hombre con ropajes negros podría llegar a ser cierta. Y es que si te dicen que te darán vida eterna es un tanto difícil de creer. _"Belleza, juventud y vida eterna"_ Esa había sido su promesa.

-Sólo existen dos condiciones que debes acatar para que te dé lo que deseas.- había dicho el misterioso ser, luego de su extraña propuesta. -primero, por ningún motivo debes acercarte a la luz solar- el más joven sólo había contestado con una risita ante esto -y lo segundo, es que deberás alimentarte de los que algún día fueron tus hermanos: es decir, para sobrevivir, deberás beber sangre humana.

-¿Cómo un vampiro?- preguntó, clavando sus inocentes ojos azules, como dos zafiros, en ojos escarlata, de su interlocutor. El hombre sólo respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿aceptas o no?- preguntó luego de un momento de silencio -veo en ti a un formidable compañero, pero si no deseas lo que te ofrezco, no me quedará otra opción que liquidarte y buscar a alguien que si desee la inmortalidad.

Y ante esta amenaza, sólo tuvo algo que hacer: -no es necesario que se la des a otro, yo deseo ser tu compañero- ¡Maldito había sido el día en que había pronunciado esas palabras! Su suerte se había vuelto en su contra y sólo por aceptar algo que parecía tan ridículamente irreal.

"_no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable"_ Si, ahora entendía lo que su madre quiso decirle con esto antes de morir, todo en esta vida estaba predestinado, nada ocurría al azar. Y ahora, él mismo se había condenado a vagar eternamente.

No tenía claro si existía un Infierno en donde pagar sus pecados, pero si existía, no podía ser peor que la vida que ahora llevaba. Estaba completamente perdido. Es decir, él jamás había sido una persona muy religiosa, ni mucho menos, pero si en alguna parte del universo existía un Dios o ser supremo, definitivamente se había olvidado de él o, tal vez, más directamente, le odiaba.

Sus piernas ya no resistieron su peso ni un segundo más y, así, calló rendido en una desierta calle de esa gran ciudad, mientras que una sola frase recorría su mente: _"quiero morir"_.

Ese día Fai había matado a alguien. Había arrebatado, con sus propias manos, la vida de una pobre humana, que jamás debió haber pagado tan alto precio por preocuparse por un maldito vagabundo que se había encontrado en la calle. Ella, tan hermosa, tan pura, con sus ojos esmeralda y su castaño cabello; no debió haber tenido más de diez y ocho años de edad y sin embargo ya hacía muerta en algún lugar lejano, escondido de la vista de los demás.

Había muerto, una joven había muerto en sus brazos, y había muerto por esa insaciable sed de monstruo que tenía, esa sed que no calmaba ni el agua de la vertiente más pura, ni el vino de mejor calidad en el mundo. Esa sed que reaclamaba nada más y nada menos que sangre humana.

Una risa casi diabólica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una fuerte e inhumana mano lo levantó del suelo y le obligó a mirarle, la luna era la única luz que tenían en ese momento, pero no necesitaba más para reconocer al que había convertido su vida en una miseria.

-te odio- susurró de manera casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su sobrenatural acompañante lo escuchara. El alto hombre de negro cabello y ojos como rubíes, sólo soltó una carcajada y Fai se desembarazó de él, mientras que su pelo, rubio platinado, caía a mechones sobre su cara.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Te odio!- gritó -¡Te odio tanto que podría destrozarte con mis propias manos! Pero no lo haré- sonrió con pesar -eso no me hará mejor que tú- dijo finalmente, tranquilizándose, para luego bajar la mirada -dame la muerte- pidió, luego de un minuto de silencio, volviendo a ver en sus oscuros sueños a la niña que ese día había muerto por su culpa.

-la primera victima siempre es la peor- aclaró el hombre, volviendo a emprender marcha hacia su hogar, esperando a ser seguido por su aprendiz -ya te acostumbrarás a hacer esto y dentro de poco, olvidarás que fuiste como ellos.

-Te equivocas- renegó el otro, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Sé lo que te digo.- volvió a insistir -ahora, ¡apúrate, que se hará de mañana!- exclamó volviéndose a verlo.

El joven dio un último suspiro y viendo como la luna comenzaba a ceder paso al sol, corrió detrás de su maestro, pues aunque la deseara fervientemente, aún tenía miedo a la muerte.

-----------

¿Qué les pareció? Reviews, please, aunque sea para insultarme xD

¿Continuación? Sólo si lo piden! (tengo algo preparado, pero no estoy muy convencida...)


End file.
